


Did you know that the stars we see (Are already dead?)

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fucking called it, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers from Tommy’s most recent stream, Stockholm Syndrome, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trying to make original titles for all my works, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Yeahhhh just pure pain, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Tommy is a star, a bright light that shines through the dark.Tommy was like a star, a star that everyone thought that would always shine.Tommy was a star and eventually, just like every star before him, he went out.or Dream kills Tommy and he decides fuck trying to pretend things are okay
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Fanfics about block people so they're real people heck yeah [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113947
Comments: 28
Kudos: 228





	Did you know that the stars we see (Are already dead?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take and leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904427) by Anonymous. 



> Prompt taken from chapter 96 of Take and Leave, let’s goooooooo  
> Speedran the plot

_People never realize that they’re looking at dead stars._

Tommy is a star, shining brightly in a sea of other shining lights. His smirk is not unique and neither is his boisterous voice, but he draws eyes all the same. Too bad some of the eyes aren't exactly friendly.

Tommy's family is more interesting when compared to him. There's Philza, who is warm and bright like the sun. Gentle when he needs to be, raging when he's angry. His smile can draw you in, and that's what made Icarus fall.

Wilbur's smile is like the moon. Everchanging, from happy to satisfied. Basking in the sun's light, reflecting it's dazzle on others. Then there's Technoblade, whose face is as unflinching as the night sky. Impassive, terrifying, filled with worlds out of even the stars' reach.

~~Techno only smiles for Philza, and Tommy is not jealous of that not one bit.~~

Tommy would always be inferior to Phil, a star far greater than he was. Inferior to Wilbur, who could smile without irritating others. To Technoblade, who was so much more mature than he was. But Tommy pushes through, forges his own path to shine the best he can even if he's just one twinkling dot among hundreds more.

If the sun went out, everyone would notice the chill of its absence, the darkness that fell on all. How the moon would no longer glow softly when the sun was gone, turning into inky darkness. The night sky would have no one to light it up, to brighten it's day.

But Tommy is a star, and stars are thousands of light years away. By the time you notice it's gone, that it's light no longer shined, it has been dead for a long, long time. It's too late to fix what should have never happened.

Tommy gasps as Dream shoves him against the wall, hands curling around his neck and squeezing. "You are so goddamn annoying." The man spat, eyes blazing with fury.

"From the first day you were nothing but a pain in the neck. You don't know when to fucking shut up. I tried to be nice and you threw in my face." Tommy lets out a choked whine, clawing at the hands cutting of his air and struggling but Dream holds him tight.

Suddenly the man let go and Tommy breathed in sweet, sweet air. The brief respite is shattered as Dream slams his fist into his face. The man continues to hit him, even when Tommy begs because he's on half a heart and this is his last life stop-

**Tommyinnit was slain by Dream.**

Tommy wakes up on soft grass. He stares at the green for a bit, the color nagging at him. Blood streaming down his face, blows to his stomach as he pleaded for his life.

Tommy jerks away, finding himself floating in the air and he _knows_ the grass is normal but the color feels wrong. He stares at the green for a bit, and then he remembers.

 **I'm dead,** he thinks, feeling detached - _literally and mentally_ \- from his body. And then the rage and grief surges up. He's fucking dead, beaten to death by Dream.

 **What a worthless end,** Tommy thought hysterically, **killed by your own abuser.**

_Do you want to be a hero Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!_

Tommy lets a broken sob, curling in on himself. He was no hero. Heroes didn't die to villains. He feels at his face, observes his pale complexion so similar to Ghostbur's.

The thought takes root in his mind, and Tommy realizes that this was actually happening. He's enraged, agony rising up at the unfairness of his death, grief at all the words he left unsaid and he can't breathe

Suddenly all the emotion swirling in his chest disappears, leaving him empty as a softly glowing star drops into his hands. He blinks, looks up to the sky. Still day. The star crumbles away, into fine dust and drifting in the wind.

 **Just like me,** he thought bitterly. He was not special, he was no hero and he was certainly useless. Stars had no real purpose, barely giving off any light and so many spread across the night sky. There to sparkle and look pretty, but Tommy would never have done that. He wasn't content to be another face in the crowd, no real meaning in him.

Not like Philza, the Angel Of Death.

Not like Technoblade, the Blood God.

Not like Wilbur, L'manburg's founder.

Not even like Tubbo, who had the courage to step up and fucking try. To be a good president.

He's worthless, surrounded and yet so alone.

Sam didn't answer his calls, Dream killed him, Technoblade blew up his world, Philza let it happen, Tubbo hates his obsession with the discs.

He doesn't want to come back as a ghost, not when he remembers everything. He's tired of pretending everything's okay, of hiding his scars and dodging questions. He doesn't want to stay anymore.

And the small, glowing ember in his chest shivers and goes out. A pathetic, inferior version of the raging bonfire it once was.

Tommy vanishes into the Void, lets it claim him. His light had gone out a long time ago, leaving ashes that sparked uselessly. No one ever did notice. So when Dream brings him back, Tommy stares into the man's eyes and notes their emptiness.

And Dream _smiles_ , because he knows that Tommyinnit was truly and completely broken, with no hope of coming back. Just like him. They sit there together for a long, long time until Sam comes back to rescue Tommy. He realizes that being the Warden ended up making him fail his job as a friend.

The word spreads and the server stares at the boy with dull eyes and tangled hair. Who only responds to Tubbo and maybe Sam on the best days, but sometimes he curls up in a corner and snarls at whoever drew close.

Tommy visits Dream every day without fail, and no one dares to stop him. There's rumors, there's visitors that demand the masked man tell them what happened to Tommy.

Dream removes his mask, shows them his own blank eyes and **smiles**. Unlike what Tommy thought, the world does notice.

The moon pauses, trying to bring back a silver of a memory of a child with stars for eyes. The sun dims, remembering starlight woven through blonde hair. The night sky withdraws, thinking of a star that once shone so bright, now nothing more than stardust and ashes. 

I̵̛͙̜̪͓̼͖̣̎͂͆͊̏̏̔́̈̔̆̄͘ͅt̸̡͍͕͕͈̞̭̙̯̠̒̔̓̆͂̕͜ͅ'̴̛̦̠̹͔̮͇̎̌̃̀̐̾̋̓͘͝ş̷̧̢̛̥̟̱̜͎̻̰̗̖̘͉͆͆̅́̑̿̀ ̶̡̥͙̫̙̬̞̯͕̞̐͌͋͂̇̔̆ͅa̶̧̨͇͓̳̩̞̰̭̫̤͖̎̕͝l̷̡͓̜͖̰̙̣̼̖͓̖̭͉̿̀͗͋̀̂̅̊́͜l̸̨̨̢̰͉̣̝̳̯̦̜̫̳̻̐̀̒̅̈͂̍̈́̎̈́̆͑̕͘ ̸̢̡̱̜͙͔̦̰̦̎͒̈́̈̾͐́ͅţ̷̺̭̺͈̙̟̯͇̘̬̈́ḫ̷́̈͋̽̏̃͑̀̎͘ȩ̷̗͍͕̻͎̘̤͖͂̉̏͜ỉ̶̧͚̘̜̺̺̰͍̬͖̖̦̙́̏̆̌̉̿̆̈́̚̕̚͘͝r̴͖̯̯̰͉̍̿ ̶͓̓̈́̿̉̔͑̄̕̕̕f̵̡̧̱̗̞̪̩̳͌̽͋̎̆͘ą̷̟͈̪̖̫̭̥͆̉̐̋ͅu̴̲͇̮͇̓̆̾̈̓̔͛͛͑͌l̴̛̤̫͎̳͙̗̩͇̝̃͛̾͆̄̍͌̅̋̌͊̔͘͜t̷̨̢̬̩̯̰͇̝͎̰̤̯͒͒͋̌͒̈̌̓͗

**Author's Note:**

> HE'S IN YOUR HEART AND I'M IN HIS MIND NOW  
> I'VE GOT A BOOK AND HE'S DEAD NOW  
> CUZ EVEN THOUGH HE'S A LITTLE BITCH  
> THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE DON'T GOT USE  
> ANYWAY MAKE THE MOST OF HIM  
> CUZ HE'S PRETTY BROKEN NOW  
> OH NO  
> YOUR MOST TRAUMATISED KID IS EVEN WORSE NOW 
> 
> Kkk I'll stop now hehehehe Not sure where I was going with this don't mind the lore I stuffed in here yeah. Hoped you liked it Annoymous creator of Take and Leave. Drop a comment pls


End file.
